customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Robs a Safeway Store and Gets Arrested (Thevideotour1's version)
Jay Robs a Safeway Store and Gets Arrested is the 12th episode in the eighth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 19, 1995. Plot Recap Cast *Jay (Greg Dantas) *Daryl (Bill Kopp) *Priscilla (Linda Blair) *Cassandra (Megan Lynch) *Cashier at Safeway (Ray Henry) *Bagger at Safeway (Cynthia Nixon) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Chloe (Shira Roth) *Hans (John Heard) *Linda (Mary Chris Wall) *Otis (Jackie Chan) *Stanley (Robert Wuhl) Music Used *Mark Mancina - Pershing Square (Heard once throughout the scene when Jay robs a Safeway store) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 4 SS016504 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053902 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053903 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 14 Single PE117301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 15 Single PE117401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 32 ElectronicS PE119101 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, EXT - A FEW SINGING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CLOCK - FUNNY CLOCK TICKING FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 3A: PIZZICATO, STRINGS, FLUTE, GLOCKENSPIEL (Heard once in the scene after the theme song with an outdoor view of Jay's house) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - OH DISAPPOINTED (Used as a background sound effect) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - PANIC STRICKEN CROWD, REACTIONS *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - SMALL GROUP BOOING (Used as a background sound effect) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - SMALL GROUP GASP ASTONISHED (Used as a background sound effect) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - SMALL GROUP SIGHING RELIEVED (Used as a background sound effect) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - SMALL GROUP "YEAH" HAPPY (Used as a background sound effect) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Trivia *Jay got grounded for 1 week. Quotes Quote 1: *(we fades to the scene after the theme song with an outdoor view of Jay's house with birds chirping in the background) *(wipes to Jay in his bedroom) *Jay: Man. I'm bored. There's nothing to do here. I'm going go downstairs and eat Pop Tarts. *(wipes to Jay in his kitchen, searching for Pop Tarts) *Jay: That's strange. I don't see the Pop Tarts cereal anywhere. I think I ate all the Pop Tarts yesterday. How can I get Pop Tarts if there aren't any. How can I get that? (thinking) Hey! I got it! I will ask mom if I can go to Safeway to get that. Quote 2: *(Jay and Priscilla are in the living room) *Jay: Mom? *Priscilla: Yes, Jay? *Jay: Can I go to Safeway so I can get some Pop Tarts? *Priscilla: NO!! YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED FOR ESCAPING THE HOUSE!! *Jay: But, mom-- *Priscilla: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!! *Jay: Yes. Whatever you say, mom. (goes back to his bedroom) Quote 3: *(back in Jay's bedroom) *Jay: Well, that didn't work. What else can I do to get Pop Tarts. (thinking) I have an idea. I'll escape the house hopefully without my parents noticing this time. But first, I'm going to put on my robber outfit. (takes off his regular clothes and throws them on the bed. He then puts on his robber outfit) Yes! This is it! (opens his bedroom window and jumps out of the house without injuries. He then runs all the way to Safeway) Quote 4: *(cuts to the shoppers shopping at Safeway) *Jay: (enters Safeway) EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!! *(shoppers gasping in shock) *Jay: THIS IS A ROBBERY!!! I'M GONNA ROB ALL YOUR CASH!!! *Cashier at Safeway: OH, MY GOD!! HE'S GONNA TAKE MY MONEY!! *Jay: AND YOU, BITCH!!! I'LL TAKE ALL YOUR GROCERIES!!! *Bagger at Safeway: OH, SHIT!!! NO!!! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!!! *Jay: STAND BACK!!! I SHALL TAKE ALL YOUR TICKETS!!! *Chloe: DAD, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!! *(everybody (except Jay and Daniel's family) gets out of Safeway, screaming) *Daniel: RIGHT, CHLOE!!! WE GOTTA GO TO ANOTHER SUPERMARKET BEFORE THE ROBBER TAKES EVERYTHING IN HERE!!! *(Daniel and his family run out Safeway) *(Jay takes everything in Safeway) Quote 5: *Jay: That went well. I took everyone's stuff. *(sound of police sirens wailing offscreen) *Jay: Oh, my God! It's the police! *(police car arrives) *Stanley: FREEZE!!! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ROBBING THE STORE AND TAKING EVERYONE'S STUFF!!! *(Hans puts handcuffs on Jay) *Jay: HEY!!! *Linda: GET IN THE CAR!!! YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL FOR A LONG TIME!!! *(Hans and Linda take Jay in the police car) *(Stanley drives the police car) Quote 6: *(at the police station where Jay is locked up in his cell) *Stanley: THIS IS YOUR CELL AND ALSO YOUR NEW HOME!!! *Otis: NOW BE IN THERE NOW!!! *Jay: Oh, fuck! I can't get out! *(Daryl, Priscilla and Cassandra arrive) *Daryl: JAY, HOW DARE YOU ROB SAFEWAY AND TAKE EVERYONE'S STUFF!!! THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1 WEEK!!! NOW BE IN THERE TILL WE GET YOU!!! *Jay: PLEASE, MERCY, NO!!! (banging on the cell door and throwing a tantrum) HELP ME!!! HELP!!!